


Imperius

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Dark witch - Freeform, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco are put under the Imperius Curse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Imperius

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day eight, prompt: _Imperius._

“We’re _never_ talking about it,” Draco insisted when Harry and he came to in St Mungos. “No Mind Healers. No mandatory counselling. I’m not gay! It _didn’t_ happen.”

Draco and he had been Imperius’d on a mission by a Dark Lady, intent on their total humiliation. 

They’d been forced to fuck, to suck and to lick. Draco’s sweat, tears and blood had coated his body as they’d writhed and contorted against one another’s slick, heated flesh. He’d tasted Draco’s arsehole and swallowed down his bitter ejaculate. 

Harry bit his lip and stared out of the window. “Alright,” he said, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
